decent_rap_duels_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs Username666
Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs Username666 is the 3rd Installment of Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta it Features a Satanic YouTube Channel called Username666 against Another YouTube Creepypasta Called Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv....But Are they Alone? Cast *Username666/Mei-Shniba - Angela Trimbur *Username666/Mei-Shniba's location - 666 YouTube homepage *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (video) - Ashens *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (voice) - EpicLLOYD *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv's location - Red forest *Thomas - Cameron Greely/VideoGameRapBattles *Thomas sprite animation - Dorkly *Thomas's location - Old Man's cavern *Glitchy M00n (voice) - MistressRuby *Glitchy M00n animation - MikuMikuDance *Glitchy M00n's location - Glitchy computer monitor *The Wyoming Incident - Emo Owl *The Wyoming Incident's location - Triple333 (stage 2) *Instrumental Beat (Starting) - This is Hell Main Course Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Username666 This is Mei-Shniba here, about to make this guy my feast. You stand in a red backdrop. I'm the Mark of the Beast! YouTube shortened you vid due to sudden commotion. If I were you, I'd quit and just continue in DailyMotion! I get at least 666 hits on every video I make While you're stuck on 153 views. Too many cut you a break. You have an obvious stunt double, It's like you're not tryin'! Wipe off your smile, because you're in Hell and Beyond, Byron. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv I'm the guy that will leave you to cry, that's no lie, Then you'll just drown in your shower, likely wanted to die! I don't need to amount to fame with the horror I bring. Pranks of you give viruses, and you just rip off The Ring. It took an amateur to defy your ideal gender And compared to Smile Dog, I wouldn't make you one of my contenders. I'd see scarier footage from the modern PewDiePie. Here's a jar addressed to San Bruno. Mail them your eyes! *Beat Changes to Illusions ZƎLDA.EXE (Thomas) It's dangerous that you tried to rap each other alone. I come at you with my Master Sword, letting you deaths be shown! Currently amounting to Ben Drowned, only in classic 8 bits. I'm spitting sicker shit then User666! You'll...both...perish... No one will be saving you, and it's a moment I shall cherish. I don't need to seek my vengeance, for I've broken you like thin ice. Feel the walls close in, and see the NEW DAWN RISE! *Beat Changes to Glitch - Finale (Instrumental) Glitchy M00n You've all been banging gums for nearly an hour. I make my posts solo with prism and power. I may be the least popular by comparison, but I still hold promise. The only one I have remorse for in this royale is Thomas! Even then, your gimmick of fear is a tint of red. None of you can say that i'm her, for now she'sdead! All of you can stay on YouTube, I'll also chill as a DA member. Even if you won't believe this incident, I'm sure youcanremember! *Final Beat Changes to Static The Wyoming Incident I'm sorry, M00ny...but i'm afraid I can't let you do that... Interrupting your vids for the SPECIAL PRESENTATION! Triple333 will make you bleed, I'm the Wyoming Incident! You'll see such pretty things, between 17-19 hz. I just wish to fix you up, so why do you hate? All you should heed my words! Packing more of a punch then Chicago's Max Headroom! Your eyes, bugs, and glitches won't be hindering your doom! I've got a pair of fan games, making screams go shrill! To anyone who thinks they've beaten me, YOU ARE ILL! Glesgorv? More like Gles-no-more! YouTube Poops outscare you! Mei-Shniba, you might need to realize that you're now through! Thomas, I ain't your father! You'd lose anyway, so why bother? You want to be an 8-bit Ben Drowned? Go lose your breath in deep water! Back to you, M00ny-shine. I've already seen what hides in your mind! Didn't make me twitch! You're S!3v3n's bitch! Lose everything and jump in a turbine! No TV remotes will save you, now here comes my mental sting! I stand at the door, ready for more! It's the end of ALL GOOD THINGS! Who's the winner? What's the next match? Place your decisions! Decent Rap Duels of Cr--*Insert Max Headroom Incident vid thing here* Category:Season 1 Category:Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs Username666 Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Ashens Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Cameron Greely Category:MistressRuby Category:Emo Owl